Zawa Zawa
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Chatter, chatter. Speak to one who will listen and not contradict. They will be your diary. [Tenten's ramblings][Post timeskip][light NejiTen]


A/N; Inspired by A Bag Of Cotton Candy, chapter 3, by **MM-Kokopelli**. Read it, because reading is good for you, and fluff conquers all. Dattebayo!!

Disclaimer; I do NOT own Naruto, so all of you crack-heads should really stop asking me that stupid question. GOSH!!

**Zawa Zawa**

The flowers were tulips. Their sweet scent lingered on her fingers as she dropped to her knees and laid them out on the smooth earth. Head bowed, the young woman stayed on her knees.

"Your son is fine," she said softly. "He's doing very well. Best for his age, as I've said numerous times before. I can't help but be proud. I know you are, too." Silence was her only reply, and she smiled. "Not going to talk back today, eh? You're not even going to give your words to the wind?" More silence. She smiled lightly. "Today, he and I came back. It was my first seduction mission, so I was a little nervous, but I was reminded very forcefully that I had _those two_ by my side." She laughed. "Your son is very possessive."

A breeze floated around her, lifting her stray hair into the wind. She smirked. "You want to know what he did, then? Alright." Tucking the loosed hair behind her ear, and shifting into a more comfortable position, she began. "He was by my side every single minute of the mission but two. It makes sense that I was kinda scared those two minutes, and they happened to be the seduction part of the mission. Before the guy could get too far, your _completely_ _rash_ son jumped in. Thank Kami he did; I was freezing up." She found that her hand had jumped to her heart at the memory, and set it back in her lap.

Another breeze rushed through the grass, making the tiny blades tickle her bare ankles. "Yes, I said rash. He never used to be this way, was he? I guess being his teammate, and being in that sort of situation, did something to him. It won't happen again; I'll talk to him."

In the distance, the sound of chimes tingled through the air, lifting the lady's breath, and her eyes crinkled with a smile.

"He's becoming ANBU. Isn't that wonderful? Of course, I expected it to happen sooner, but, I'm not always right." Laugh. "But at least I knew he'd get there." A long pause ensued, and she looked to the heavens. "It's a beautiful day," she murmured. "The sky is clear, except for a few clouds. But, what's a sky without clouds, eh?" The wind toussled her hair playfully. "Yeah. Just that perfect shade of white, where you can see the blue of the sky peek through. It's beautiful." A rush through the chimes again. "No, I'm not insinuating anything. Why would you think that?"

Her laughter rang through the warm afternoon, and a butterfly rose at the sound.

"No, I am still only Jounin. Hopefully, I'll be promoted soon, but I can wait. I became Jounin at a young age, so I'm good for a while. Besides, it's only natural that he stay a step ahead of me. He is, after all, the best of his age." A long sigh and a smile. "They'll be coming for me soon. Today, sensei has gathered us all together for a team training, like the old days. Actually, I'm looking forward to it. In all honesty, we aren't together enough anymore." Her face gained an older, faraway look. "I miss how it used to be sometimes. You know, a three-man cell. I think we're still viewed as a team, but then, isn't everybody?"

She picked a flower look-alike weed and twirled it between her fingers. "Your son is an odd person. Lately, he's been odder than usual. It's not bad, really, but he seems to have a shorter rope around other guys. He'll just get that glare going, and... well, let's just say my teammates are about the only men I've really talked to in a long time." She stretched her arms, and began to absentmindedly pluck the petals from the weed. "I can't bring myself to hope. If I do, and it's not what I think... then... Then what? I probably couldn't handle it. I don't know anymore." Another sigh.

"I know I shouldn't ask, or insinuate, or try, and I... I won't. Not yet, at least." The low buzz of a fly was heard, and her hair was once again teased in disarray. "No, he doesn't know. I don't know if _anyone_ knows. Maybe it's better that way..."

"Tenten!"

The young woman turned to find their subject of conversation looking at her from afar. She smiled and waved, turning back to the grave before her. "One day I'll tell him, Hizashi-san. I promise." She stood, dusting off her knees and hands before weaving through the headstones to Neji.

- - o 0 o - -

_**Fin**_

- - o 0 o - -

**I hope it's not too hard to believe that Tenten would find solice in talking to Neji's deceased father -.-**

**Side note; "zawa zawa" is the Japanese sound effect for "chatter, chatter". One "zawa" means "murmur". Tenten was chattering to Hizashi, but she seemed to be murmuring her words out of respect. It works, yes? -laugh-**

**First Calligraphy, now this... Where did all my silly, crack-headed-ness go? And... I've been called a "kind of stalker" by a friend because I write so much NejiTen! T.T Everybody, go and shamelessly flame/bash Zhou-Mak. Thank you.**

**-Bya-chan**

**P.S.- Just for your general information, if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes (I really try hard not to make grammar mistakes, which are my fault and mine alone) it's because my word document system is WordPad. This might not mean anything to you, but WordPad does not offer spell-check or any other handy checking device. That, my dears, is my greatest problem.**


End file.
